1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a woodsmen portable seat and more particularly pertains to a portable tree stand with a rotating seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tree stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, tree stands heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of hunting are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,246 to Thomas a portable hunter tree stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,475 to Berkbuegler discloses a hunter's portable tree stand.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 270,474 to Haines et. al. discloses a tree stand for hunters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,910 to Engstrom discloses a portable tree stand for hunters.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,611 to Untz discloses a portable observation and hunting stand.
In this respect, the woodsmen portable seat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of giving people a convenient and portable outdoor seat.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved woodsmen portable seat which can be used for giving people a convenient and portable outdoor seat. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.